Young Justice: Revolution
by leena1445
Summary: My version of season three: A new revolution of villains starts to form while new heroes rise up as well. Tensions rise as these Team members think of how to defeat them while tensions also form on each other, against each other. But it's harder than they thought it would be. I DON'T OWN YJ.
1. Chapter 1: New

** Hiya, it's leena1445 back with another story. This time, it's a season three fanfic. I will be including new characters, such as the DC characters Death (inspired from the author jazzio's story, "Death"- go check it out- she is a real DC character), Raven, Katana (known in the show "Beware the Batman" and makes a cameo in "Teen Titans"), Poison Ivy/ Harley Quinn, Cyborg, Huntress (I'll make her young so she can be on the Team because she is awesome), I SHALL MAKE JASON COME BACK, Karate Kid (who, instead of living in the future, lives in the past), and more. Also, I am making this in 3rd person perspective. So yeah, let the fanfic begin! :D**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any DC/Young Justice characters.**

"New teammates, right?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Only two, but I am sure you all will be pleased," Aqualad, now twenty-four years old, soon to back away from the Team, leaving a new leader in charge- he knew it could be Tim, who was now Red Robin, Stephanie Brown the new Robin in training. Or it could be Batgirl, although she was already co-leader. But she didn't want to be a part of the Team anymore either. She wanted to join Dick in his adventures in Bludhaven. The two new teammates entered the room of the newly established base, a new "Cave" that took them two years to build. They were both girls, one of which in a deep purple cloak shading her face, and another masked with a sword and an orange costume. The one with the sword spoke up first. "Hello," she said in a bit of an accented voice. "I am Katana. Or Tatsu. Tatsu Yamashiro."

Then the girl in the cloak shyly muttered, "I'm Raven. Just call me...Raven."

"Nice to meet you, Raven and Katana," Aqualad introduced. "I am Aqualad. But do not think of me as leader...for long."

"Wait- what? You're leaving?!" Tigress yelled. Aqualad nodded. "Kaldur-" Aqualad broke off her sentence.

"Do not worry about that situation. We have two new teammates. You may introduce yourselves," Aqualad said, cool, calm, and collected as he almost always was.

"I'm Beast Boy, that's Blue Beetle there in the blue beetle suit, Kid Flash in the red and yellow suit, Tigress in the tiger costume, Superboy, Miss Martian, that's Static, Karate Kid, Robin, Batgirl- I'm sure you already know who Rob and Batgirl are, Wonder Girl, Guardian, and Bumblebee in the bumblebee costume," Beast Boy stated and pointed to each of the members. They were all here today.

"Gee, thanks for letting me introduce myself," Wonder Girl said. "Anyways, you guys are living here, right?"

"Um, yeah." Raven muttered.

"Yes. I have a box or two to move into the room. But Raven...she perhaps, has nothing, it seems?" Katana said with her slight Japanese accent.

"I don't have anything," Raven said, a bit louder, and shrugged. "I guess we can get clothes somewhere," she said in a bit more brighter tone. **[AN: Raven in this is a lot more different than the one in the Teen Titans version. She's more...brighter, not monotone. She talks in a brighter tone.]**

* * *

Later that day, Tatsu toured the Cave with Karate Kid and Miss Martian. Raven was somewhere else in the vicinity, probably meditating of some sort. Tatsu only knew that of her, besides the fact that she had "demonic" powers. _What kind of sixteen-year-old girl has demonic powers? Surely they aren't demonic._ She thought. Tatsu was fourteen, young and skilled. Using her magical sword, she could communicate with her long-dead father **[tweaking the comic line a bit, just like everything else, LOL]**. But she wouldn't call it magic. She called it luck, able to contact her father. She found the sword after she killed the man who killed her father. And she found that sword. It was called the Soultaker, obviously taking the souls of the people that were killed.

"Would you like to know us more? I mean, Raven's...shy, so we kind of have to resent to you," Miss Martian said.

"Oh, no problem," Tatsu replied, skeptical if they were using her to get information. Like the Shadows did **[Following the Beware the Batman storyline now]**. Since she was so young, they used her. And she was so gullible. So Tatsu never did that again, and she understood that they would have used her.

"I...am a martial artist. I...like hand to hand combat. I...like the color red?" Karate Kid said.

"Good start," Miss M. said. Tatsu noticed there was smoke coming from another room. She could smell the smoke.

"Is there something burning?" Tatsu said.

"Oh...wait, those must be my cookies!" Miss Martian said and flew off into another room. Even though she was 25, she still liked to bake. And even though she loved the Team, she was going to do her own stuff. Relax. Superboy too. They were still dating steadily. But they thought they were too old for the Team, not just young kids anymore. They were...adults now.

"She bakes? I never thought a person like her would...bake," Tatsu said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, well, it's weird but...not," Val (Karate Kid in case you didn't know) said.

"So. You know martial arts?" Tatsu said, striking up a new conversation.

"Yeah. I mean, my name is 'Karate Kid', why wouldn't I know how to do martial arts?" Val replied.

"Would you like to spar another day? I would like to see your skill."

"Uh, sure. I mean, yeah."

They continued their converstation and moved on to another part of the Cave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was in her new room. It was...too light. She'd rearrange it later. For now, she would meditate, as she always did.

Her life was interesting...so...different. She was...a monster. A demonic weirdo with a dad named Trigon. But he wasn't her dad. Not to her. Raven hated him. The only reason she was born was because he needed a predeccesor, he said. It was a lie, she thought at first. But she learned that it was true. She was merely an object for Trigon, more of a slave than a daughter. She was an outcast...a demon. Like Trigon. The only time she felt relaxed was when she meditated. Meditation was her only escape. Her hiding spot for her mixed feelings. Literally. Her feelings were all jumbled up inside her, and she didn't want to let them show.

The meditation was broken off. There was a knock on her door. "Hey...Raven. Just wanted to say hi because I just thought you were lonely," A girl's voice said. "Katana and Karate Kid kind of abandoned me after my cookies kind of started burning."

Raven shyly walked up to the door and waved. "Would you like a cookie, maybe?" Miss M. said, holding a tray.

"Oh...no, thanks."

"Well then, if you need anything, Beast Boy is right across from you and I'm next door." She smiled, and then left for the kitchen.

"Thanks," Raven muttered as she closed the door behind her.

_What an exhausting day, s_he thought.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Well, I'm off, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

** Okay guys, it's time for another chapter! Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: RRAWRRR NO OWN YJ RAWR**

Chapter Two: Nothing's Easy

Katana walked into the bedroom. Her new bedroom. A bed, table, chair, bathroom. Simple. Maybe she would add decorations later. Now was the the time to train. Not decorate. Kaldur had asked for another meeting. Between all of the Team. The Team. Her new friends. _More like associates. _She thought. She did have some friends. Raven. Miss Martian. Karate Kid. She liked friends. At the so-called meeting, Kaldur welcomed Katana and Raven, who was feeling tired after she only got 7 minutes of meditating, again. Kal had an "important announcement" to make. "Friends. I will be leaving soon," He said.

A person in the room cried, "Kaldur, you can't!" It was Artemis. After three years, they had tried to get Wally back. They knew he was in a place called the SpeedForce, some kind of dimension. They got the information from an unknown source. But it was near impossible to get to him. She still had hope.

"I want to leave too," Batgirl said. "I just...it's not you...it's that I want to be more involved with Batman and Nightwing. And...I need a break."

"Any more volunteers?" Artemis drily asked.

"Artemis..." Miss Martian sighed. "I want to leave. I just...I know it's been a hard time for you with Wally and all that, but...you should take a break too. You need time for thinking." Artemis made her decision.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I'm definitely coming back," Artemis said with a smile. "I need to come back. After all, what will happen when Wally's back and I'm not there? He's waiting for me. We need each other."

Artemis left after that.

"Aqualad and I wanted to choose a leader, if he wanted to be the leader..." Miss Martian said.

"We think Red Robin may be good for the chair," She continued.

"What?!" Red Robin yelled. "I- I'm no good for leader! I..."

"I think you can," Wonder Girl said. They had been dating steadily for three years. But they were just starting to drift apart, and Cassie visited Robin in Gotham often. But she saw Robin staring at a girl and Cassie learned that her name was Stephanie. After that, she always found Tim staring at her. She knew that he knew that they were dating. And then she became the new Robin! So why did he do it? Why did he stare at her? "I think you're perfect for leader. You're smart, cool, and you can easily lead...why not take the chance? And anyway, besides that, you're my _boyfriend._"

Red Robin sighed. "I'll think about it, but don't count on me saying yes..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was thinking, _I thought this was supposed to be training, not a meeting to discuss members leaving! What use is that if I'm here? _No one could blame her. But afterwards, she discovered that there _was_ training. Hand-to-hand combat...Raven thought her mêlée combat was poor. She wan't at all good at it.

"Who wants to go first?" Red (short for Red Robin) said.

"I'll do it," Karate Kid.

"You're always a show-off when it comes to this!" Lagoon Boy (who was still a jerk to Superboy) said.

Val shrugged and smirked. "I guess."

"I can do it too," Katana said. She really wanted to see his martial arts, his mêlée combat.

"..thanks for volunteering, Katana," Tim said, zoned out for a second. Katana delivered a kick, but Val quickly dodged and grabbed her boot and flipped her over. Tatsu easily landed on her feet and Val proceeded to try to beat Katana. She kept dodging and delivering small punches or occasionally kicking Val. Eventually, Val beat her. But right before she fell, Karate Kid caught her and brought her up with one hand. "You're good," He said.

"Thank you. As are you," Katana replied, eyes wide open. _Did he just..._Katana thought. _Did he just catch me?_ This was all perplexing to her. Why catch her when you could just let her fall?

Val liked Tatsu's sense of pride and slight elegance. She was more formal than most of the Team. Or, more formal than Val. He was more open. The only other formal member of the Team was Aqualad, and he was leaving. As a kid, Val was different from most children. He was taken in by the enemy of his father, after Val's mother was killed by his biological father. His adopted father, Sensei Toshiaki, trained him well. At seventeen, Val was proud of his skills in martial arts and such. And another person now shared the same liking of martial arts along with him.

Raven was approached by Miss Martian next. "Let's see what you can do!" Miss M. said excitedly. Raven tried to hold back against Miss Martian, but, again, she was no good at mêlée. "Can we try with powers or no?" Raven asked.

"It's not allowed because we might hurt each other and destroy stuff," Beast Boy answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm really bad at this, so can I stop?" Raven asked.

"I'll have to help you train later," Tim said. "For now, you can stop. Just note that this is an exception." As Tim was now leader (he decided to take up the job reluctantly), Aqualad had little time left on the Team.

"Thank you," Raven said softly.

It had been such a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

** YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD UPDATE, DID YOU? WELL HERE I AM :D Hey again! I love writing this story, so thank you for all of the supporters who have read this story! I plan to add one or two new characters in the next one or two chapters. Like...nevermind. Well, I'm excited for this! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter Three

Raven walked into the kitchen, wanting to eat food. And meditate somewhere where there wasn't noise. Miss Martian kept watching television and it was annoying to Raven. She just wanted to meditate in peace. As she walked in, Raven noticed the refrigerator was open. Or at least there was a crack in the doorway. Raven opened the door and took out some leftover food and went to go sit on the couch in front of the TV. Not that she wanted to watch it. She wanted peace and quiet, and since no one was probably in the TV room, she went. Turns out she was wrong.

"Hi, Raven! What's up?" Beast Boy shouted from the small living space. He was eating some vegetables and some...was that tofu? And he was also watching TV, his mouth stuffed with food.

"Um...hi. Is there another space to eat or to relax? Besides the TV?" She asked, hoping she wasn't rude.

"I don't know. Unless if you want to eat in the locker room, which isn't an ideal place to eat. Anyways, why not here? It's nice. There's a couch. And a TV. And a table," he said.

"I don't really like watching television or play video games and stuff. I like to meditate," Raven said.

"Oh come on, Rae. Is it okay if I call you Rae?" BB said.

"...I don't know. I don't know you that well."

"It's just a nickname."

"Whatever. I'll stay until I finish eating, I guess."

Raven sat down and started to eat, irritated that she trusted the boy to stay quiet. Beast Boy kept yelling at the TV. And he started to play a video game because there was nothing to watch. And he yelled at the video game because he lost and Beast Boy eventually switched between channel and game because he was either annoyed or bored. And it was too irritating to Raven. Before long, she left, saying she needed to meditate somewhere and would "see him later".

* * *

The next day, a blonde girl whose name was Robin walked into the training room. "This...is your new teammate, Robin," Tim said and smiled shyly to her. The new Robin smiled back and they both started blushing profusely. In a feminine Robin suit, she said a simple hi and introduced herself. All the while, Wonder Girl was flaming with anger, but she needed to control herself- it wasn't like her to be jealous. Especially of another teammate, unless if it was playful. Cassie couldn't hold it down, and she excused herself, conflicted with flickering emotions.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"...nothing. Just need to cool off a bit. It- it- it's getting hot," Wonder Girl recovered. "I need a break."

When she walked in the room, Tim stared with an awkward face. "Well. Let's get back to work, then...sorry for that, Robin."

"Oh, no, it's okay. I didn't want to interrupt though..." the girl Robin said.

"You didn't interrupt," Red Robin replied. "It's fine," he smiled. "By the way, I can show you around the Cave if you want. Or...is that Miss Martian's job?" He said, realizing Cassie was coming back into the room.

Most of the Team members warmly accepted Robin into the Team, Cassie also, but Cassie didn't like that Tim was kind of flirting with the new teammate.

"So," Karate Kid said to Katana in the back of the training room. "What do you think of them? Red Robin appears to like the new girl, and he's already dating Wonder Girl."

"Maybe it's just a good friendship. After all, Batman did train them both, right?" Katana replied.

"Yeah. Maybe," Karate Kid said. "What do you think of the Team? And the Cave? Our mission's tomorrow...or I want to think it is. We've been idle for quite a while, and that's not right, especially since we're undercover and the villains are always busting out plans."

"I like it all. I'm excited to go on a mission. Well, at this point for all of you, you must all be very excited for a mission if there is one."

"Made any new friends yet?"

"What do you mean? That I have no friends?" She mockingly accused.

"Whoops- I didn't mean it that way- haha-"

"Don't worry, I'm kidding!" She smiled.

"Oh- oh- hah. Good one! Heh..." he trailed off, blushing.

"Well, this training session was a failure, so I'd better go. See you later?" Katana said.

"Yeah. Totally. Later...uh, yeah," Val said as she walked into another room.

* * *

"_Azarath metrion zinthos!_" Raven yelled as a black aura over a crate was thrown across the training room.

"Your magic is surprisingly powerful for a sixteen year old girl...then again, you're a half demon. Makes sense. So, how did you become a half demon? Were you born with the powers?" Zatanna, her temporary mentor, asked.

"Well, I was born with these powers," She said shyly.

"Well, let's take a break and we can, I guess, talk," Zatanna replied. "Have you made any other new friends yet besides Katana and me?"

"Beast Boy and Miss Martian." She said with no further explanation.

* * *

Down in an alley, a young woman with pale white skin, covered in black, was walking, unaware of the dangers that could lead her into trouble. Around her neck was an ankh, and she vaguely remembered it was to stop _something_, but she didn't know what.

_Who am I? _She thought.

* * *

Darkseid was on Apokolips with Vandal Savage as they viewed their new plan.

"A good place to start," Darkseid said.

Savage smiled.

**So, did you like it? Thanks for reading and LATERR!**


	4. Chapter 4: Debriefing

** I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in close to a month. It's just that these two months have been really upside down for me. Family problems, friend stuff, everything. I am now a beta and I kinda don't know what to do anymore. I might have writer's block. So message me or review if you have any problems or anything. Enjoy. Thank you so much for liking this story. **

She walked down the alley, turning at the corner, not knowing who or what she was, except that she was Death. A strange name, but a truthful yet attractive-looking appearance. She hadn't slept one good night until she noticed the ankh in her pants pocket, and that was only two nights ago. Nightmares, at that time, filled every part of her mind. Gory images intertwined with **[you have no idea where that reference (kind of a reference, just some words from a popular book) came from :D]** scary faces and voices saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming," over and over, even with the ankh on her neck they occasionally happened. Death woke up with a scream every morning. And on top of that, she didn't know who she even was.

The long nights and sleepless days soon ended though, after something happened. Maybe good, maybe bad. But something happened. That was all Death thought.

* * *

Katana smiled, her newfound friend Val telling her really cheesy jokes that he knew (at least, she thought that he knew) she would never laugh at. Tatsu was leaning against the wall of the TV room while Val was on the couch, planning to watch some TV but never really turned it on because he wanted to talk with someone. Katana had never really been smiling so much, but today was, apparently, the day to laugh. Katana was happy, for the first time, here at the Cave. "Do you try to make _everyone _laugh?" she asked, smirking.

"No. At least, not lately. I think. Well, I know you're not laughing, so why don't we do something else? I'm sure you don't want to listen to my jokes," Val replied. They after walked into the mission debriefing room, when Red Robin appeared. And everyone was there.

"You're late," Tim said. Katana apologized, her civilian clothes still on. She expected (and she didn't know why) Red Robin to yell or punish her in some way, for some reason.

"Whoops...I guess we didn't hear you...from the TV room..." Val trailed.

Tim sighed. "It's not easy doing this, but you two should stay here then. Raven, Robin, and Kid Flash, you go on the bioship."

"What happened?" Val asked.

"We've found a girl who killed a man. Looks about 17. Could be dangerous," Tim replied.

"I can handle that! I'm more experienced with fighting than Raven and Robin!" Val sputtered.

"Stop. You're acting immature," Katana argued quietly. _My life is too complicated right now to deal with any of this. What if something is really going on right now, besides all these little issues? What if the Shadows or the Light are planning to do something? What if the Injustice League was reformed and out of prison? We need to do something more important than this! That girl is just a plain girl with the skill of holding a knife and piercing a man! _Katana wanted to yell.

"I'm not! I need to do something rather than sit around all day, that's all," Val said.

"Then do that later. You have plenty of chances," said Katana. Val wanted to argue, but didn't want to seem too immature. "And who is this girl? Let the police handle her. She won't do anything if she just killed a man. There are so many murderers out there already."

"There's something different about her. This girl, well, she kind of has magic powers. As in, like Dr. Fate power. Like Raven's power," Red Robin said. "That's why I wanted Raven to go help."

"You're bringing her back, aren't you? Bringing her back to recruit her on the Team, aren't you?" asked Val.

"I might and I might not," Tim said with a sense of maturity. "Now go change into your costumes. We don't want to reveal our identities to the girl yet."

"So you are bringing her back!" Val yelled again.

"You'll just have to wait and see," the previous Robin smiled.

**So, how did you like that? That's all! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
